1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device (an apparatus), an information processing terminal, an information processing system, a display control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet-type terminal, a user can freely install an application so as to expand the functions of the information processing terminal. Furthermore, such an information processing terminal can display an expressive Graphic User Interface (GUI) and provide superior operability using the touch panel thereof.